Un Torneo, Un Amor
by HearthVampire
Summary: Un nuevo torneo, se acerca dentro de tres días, en la ciudad azulona, al comenzar las batallas se darán cuenta de que habrá una nueva aventura que los necesitará a algunos o a todos.
1. Capítulo 01

Después de haber ganado todas las medallas de Kalos, se les dieron dos meses para poder prepararse para el torneo a lo que Ash decidí ir a visitar a su madre y también al profesor Oak quién le pido que fuera a el pueblo paleta puesto tenía que decirle algo importante y que no le llevará de más de tres semanas a lo cual rápidamente fue por un boleto de avión para poder irse, estaba acompañado por su gran compañero Pikachu y por tres chicos que lo iban a despedir en el aeropuerto.

Ash: genial, ya quiero saber que me dirá el profesor (dice emocionado)

Clemont: tranquilizate ash no armes un alboroto (tratando de tranquilizarlo)

Serena: estás seguro de querer irte ash (dijo triste por la partida del chico)

Ash: pero claro tengo que ver lo que quiere el profesor y también quisiera visitar a mi madre, además no hay nada que me impida irme (respondió con jovialidad)

Serena: ah...está bien (dijo algo lastimada por las palabras del chico)

Bonnie: que mal que no podamos ir contigo ash, me gustaría ver que clase de Pokémon hay

Clemont: si sería algo increíble de ver

Ash: sería genial que también fueran pero, les prometo traerles algo de Kanto está bien

Clemont y Bonnie: gracias Ash

Ash: serena

Serena: que ah sí claro ash me gustaría saber qué traeras (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Ash: está bien (dijo emocionado)

"Pasajeros con destino a Kanto por favor de abordar el avión. Pasajeros con destino a Kanto por favor de abordar el avión."

Bonnie: ese es tu vuelo ash

Clemont: si es mejor que te apures si no lo vas a perder

Ash: si entonces me voy adiós chicos los veo luego (dijo corriendo)

Serena: adiós ash, nos vemos pronto

Ash: claro bye

Ya no viendo al joven entrenador y esperando ver cómo despega el avión decidieron ir a un centro Pokémon cercano para poder descansar.

En el avión.

Ash: estoy emocionado por saber qué dirán el profesor, ver a mamá y al sr. mime tu no Pikachu

Pikachu: pika "asintió feliz el pokemon" (ya era hora de que hablara la ratita kuki)

En el centro Pokémon,

Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, estaban esperando a que les entregarán a sus Pokémon mientras tanto estaban decidiendo que hacer sin el entrenador.

Clemont: bueno creo que iremos al gimnasio que dices Bonnie

Bonnie: si hermanote

Clemont: y serena tu que harás

Serena: no lo sé creo que iré a donde mi madre

Clemont: claro (respondió extrañado por la actitud de la chica)

Enf. Joy: disculpen

Chicos: si enfermera joy

Enf. Joy: perdón la interrupción, pero tienen una llamada del laboratorio pokemon

Clemont: claro enfermera ya vamos a ver, gracias por avisarnos

Enf. Joy: no fue nada además no tarda mucho en que se recuperen sus Pokémon.

Clemont: gracias, bueno vamos chicas

Con un asentimiento de parte de las chicas los tres se dirigieron al teléfono para hablar con el profesor.

Clemont: hola profesor ciprés

P. Ciprés: hola chicos cómo están todos

Serena: bien profesor, pero si no es impertinencia a qué se debe la llamada

P. Ciprés: bueno pues quiero decirles que quiero que vallan a Kanto

Bonnie: porque profesor

P. Ciprés: es solo que...

En el avión...

Ash: estoy emocionado por ir a casa, y tú Pikachu

(al decir eso vio como el pokemon asentía efusivamente) espero saber pronto para que me llamo el profesor.

Pasando el tiempo alrededor de unas 4:30 hrs, el avión aterrizó en Kanto para la alegría ser moreno pueblo paleta no quedaba muy lejos, así que corriendo con prisa.

Ash: que bien pueblo paleta. estoy en casa

Al ir mirando todo su querido pueblo, deseaba llegar y ver a su madre pues la verdad la extraño mucho y también quería ver cómo le a ido a todos sus amigos.

Ash: wow sí que han hecho algunos cambios en el pueblo cierto Pikachu

Pikachu: pika pika

Ash: bien ya estamos llegando vamos deprisa (se fue corriendo lo más veloz que podía, con el pokemon electrico llendo adelante de el)

Ash: mamá, mamá, ya regresé

Sra. Ketchum: Ash querido, que bueno que volviste (al terminar de hablar abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo pues lo extraño muchísimo)

Ash: mamá, suéltame me estoy ahogado

Sra. Ketchum: lo ciento querido

Pikachu: pika (llamó la atención alzando un bracito)

Sra. Ketchum: Pikachu qué alegría verte a ti también (dijo abrazando al pequeño pokemon)

Ash: oye mamá, no sabes porque me dijo el profesor Oak que viniera

Sra. Ketchum: si pero, será mejor que el te lo diga

Ash: como? está aquí el profesor

Sra. Ketchum: si, hablábamos del tema que el te va a decir, y también a Gary

Ash: así que también está aquí Gary

Sra. Ketchum: si pero vamos al comedor allí están los dos

Ash: bien, vamos

Al dirigirse al comedor Ash ya estaba algo impaciente por saber la noticia del profesor

P. Oak: bien, veo que ya haz llegado Ash

Ash: si profesor, cuando dijo que quería que viniera no lo pensé ni un segundo y compre un boleto de avión

P. Oak: que bueno, pues ya que estás aquí pasemos a explicar porque los llamé

Gary: pues espero y sea algo bueno, me hiciste dejar mi investigación

P. Oak: como sea, les quería decir que dentro de tres días se hará un torneo pokemon y... (es eso se vio interrumpido)

Gary: para eso me llamas abuelo, no quiero perder mi tiempo en cosas como estas

P. Oak: este torneo no será como uno normal sino diferente

Ash: como que diferente profesor

Sra. Ketchum: lo que quiere decir es que no solo entrenadores pokemon participarán (dijo mientras los dos chicos la miraban con duda, pues no entendían)

Gary: como es, eso abuelo

Ash: si explique profesor

P. Oak: de acuerdo, pues en el torneo como saben estarán entrenadores pokemon, pero también coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio y la frontera, rangers y desde luego presentadores pokemon

Gary: entonces serán, todos para un torneo

P. Oak: desde luego

Ash: y será dentro de tres días cuente conmigo para asistir profesor

P. Oak: claro Ash y tú qué dices Gary aceptas

Gary: bien será interesante así que también cuenta conmigo abuelo

P. Oak: excelente entonces, los pasaremos a buscar mañana a medio día para partir de acuerdo Ash, Delia.

Ash: si profesor

Sra. Ketchum: hasta mañana entonces profesor

Al marcharse el profesor Oak y Gary, Ash y su madre se dispusieron a comer algo y platicar sobre las aventuras de Ash en kalos.


	2. Capítulo 02

Una mañana brillante en Sinnoh, en una habitación color rosa, se levantó desganada una peliazul pues sabía que tenía que ir a ver al profesor Rowan pues éste le daría una noticia interesante a la chica.

Dawn: buenos días mama

Casilda: buenos días dawn, ya estás lista para ir con el profesor Rowan

Dawn: si mamá ya lo estoy, me preguntó para que me querrá ver

Casilda: no se cielo, pero lo mejor será que desayunes pronto para que lo vallas a ver

Dawn: de acuerdo mamá

(Casilda es el nombre de la madre de dawn por si, no o si lo sabían)

Desayunando con toda prisa y evitando atragantarse, dawn corrió a prepararse con todo lo necesario para ver al profesor, pues estaba muy emocionada por salir a una nueva aventura, terminando de empacar, guardando cuidadosamente sus pokebolas, paso a despedirse de su madre.

Dawn: muy bien mamá ya estoy lista me voy

Casilda: parece que fue ayer que harías tú primer viaje querida

Dawn: mamá por favor (hablo sonrojada)

Casilda: que tiene hija, además después de tu viaje a Unova ya no quisiste volver a irte

Dawn: lo sé, lo sé, pero fue porque quería tomarme un tiempo de descanso

Casilda: bueno como gustes, ve y date prisa no hagas esperar más al profesor Rowan

Dawn: bien , me voy mamá adiós

Casilda: adiós hija, espero que tengas un buen viaje

Viendo cómo se iba su hija suspiró resignada, aunque su hija quisiera ocultarlo ella sabía que sus negativas de volver a irse después de su viaje a Unova era porque volvía a tener una racha de perdidas y no quería volver a salir si perdía en todas sus contiendas, solo esperaba que en este viaje dawn volviese a recobrar sus ánimos pues ella ya no sabía qué hacer o decirle a su hija

Casilda: espero que en este viaje dawn vuelva hacer la misma de antes

En otra parte...

Estaba dawn en su bicicleta rosa, la cual quería tanto pues esa se la dió su mejor amigo "amor platónico", se avergonzaba solo al recordarlo pues prácticamente lo amenazó con que la re pusiera.

Dawn: vaya ojalá pudiera ver a Ash de nuevo (suspirando) quisiera saber qué fue lo que hice mal para equivocarme otra vez y perder en los concursos o será tal vez que no estoy hecha para ellos (se pregunta con los ojos llorosos)

De la nada su pequeño Piplup salió de su pokebola para consolar a su entrenadora, tanto Piplup como los demás Pokémon de la peliazul se sentían sumamente tristes por no saber cómo animar a la chica.

Dawn: dime Piplup, crees que haya sido incorrecto ser coordinadora, en vez de entrenadora

Piplup: piplu piplu (negó con fuerza)

Dawn: es que no entiendo que hice mal para perder siempre, eh visto como muchos coordinadores y entrenadores siempre cambian de Pokémon distintos y yo siempre eh estado solo con ustedes (dijo afligida) pero siempre me eh sentido agradecida de que esten conmigo apoyándome

Cambio rápidamente sus palabras al ver la tristeza de su pequeño Piplup, ella los quería con todo su corazón a sus Pokémon y sobretodo a Piplup.

Cuando conoció a Ash, el chico le había dicho que siempre que viajaba a una región nueva dejaba a sus pokemon y se iba solo con Pikachu, disponiéndose a atrapar nuevos compañeros de batalla, le hablo de sus primeros pokemon los cuales los obtuvo en Kanto, después los de su viaje a Hoenn, su viaje a Unova y de ahora que fue a Kalos na ha sabido nada del chico. Brock igualmente le contó de los distintos pokemon que tenía y de cómo sus viajes le resultaban divertidos pues en un principio el solo tenía pokemon de tierra y ahora también posee de tipo agua y ahora tiene esos dos tipos de pokemon.

Al conocer a May le sorprendió que sus pokemon fueran de diferentes tipos tenía agua, planta, fuego, veneno, insecto, y más la castaña le había dicho que a ella no le interesaba mucho tener a un solo tipo de pokemon, May de donde venía era reconocida como una princesa, ella había ganado en Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, solo que cuando vino a Sinnoh empezó a participar en los torneos pokemon y era sumamente reconocida por ser coordinadora y entrenadora, en Unova conoció a Iris solo que con ella no tuvo un buen inicio de amistad pero al final pudieron hacerse amigas, no como ella esperaba pero lo eran.

Dawn: solo espero que esté viaje sea excelente para mi, no quiero volver a sentirme una inútil (dijo con tristeza, Piplup al ver tan mal a su entrenadora solo puso su pequeña aleta en su mano tratando de darle apoyo)

Al sentir la humeda aleta del pingüinito solo sonrió con agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Dawn: bueno creo que tenemos que darnos prisa, sino el profesor Rowan se molestará con nosotros (hablo divertida limpiándose las lágrimas)

Ahora con su ánimo algo mejorado fue hacia el pueblo para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio pokemon, pues ya iban muy tarde y seguro le darían una reprimenda por su tardanza. Al llegar vio como el profesor Rowan se encontraba afuera del laboratorio y enfrente de él estaba un castaño al que reconoció rápidamente era nada más que su mejor amigo Kenny, dió una mirada de duda pues no sabía que el chico igualmente iría por el mismo motivo que ella o sino el iría por otra cosa.

Dawn: profesor Rowan, buenos días y perdone la tardanza

Prof. Rowan: no ay problema Dawn y buenos días a ti también

Kenny: bueno ya que llegó nos pide decir para que nos llamó

Prof. Rowan: díganme adentro por favor

Dawn / Kenny: de acuerdo profesor (dijieron ambos siguiéndolo)

Prof. Rowan: bien sé que ambos se preguntan el porqué los llamé verdad (pregunto seriamente)

Kenny: pues si, profesor

Dawn: sucedió algo malo (pregunto preocupada)

Prof. Rowan: no, es eso si no que dentro de algunos días habrá un torneo pokemon y quiero que ambos vayan

Kenny: bueno pues si es un torneo, no sería mejor mandar entrenadores

Prof. Rowan: este torneo no será solo para entrenadores

Kenny: entonces? (pregunto intrigado)

Pro. Rowan: como dije, será un torneo en el cual estarán entrenadores pokemon, pero también coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio y la frontera, rangers y desde luego presentadores pokemon

Kenny: ya veo

Prof. Rowan: y bien cuento con ambos

Kenny: claro que cuenta conmigo profesor (dijo entusiasta)

Al no escuchar una respuesta de la peliazul ambos la miraron con curiosidad pues solo miraba a la pared con un rostro serio.

Kenny: estás bien Dawn

Dawn: eh? ah, sí estoy bien (hablo volviendo en sí)

Prof. Rowan: entonces cuento con tu asistencia Dawn

Dawn: si cuentan conmigo ( dijo con determinación)

Prof. Rowan: bien espero que ya estén preparados, pues partiremos de inmediato está bien

Dawn / Kenny: si profesor (hablaron al unisono)

Dawn apretó los puños mirando hacia arriba, diciéndose que esté viaje sería para que su confianza mejorara y sus animos en los concursos volvieran, haci que haciéndose una promesa mentalmente se juro que volvería a ser la mejor que todos los demás cordinadores.


	3. Capitulo 03

Por la espesura del bosque se encontraban dos hermanos caminando hacia el laboratorio pokemon de la región villa raíz para ver al profesor Birch, pues los había mandado a llamar al oír que la castaña había vuelto de su reciente viaje por Unova.

Max: para que nos llamaría el profesor

May: no lo sé max, recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo de haber regresado

Max: si, lo sé (dijo rodando los ojos), pero debe ser algo muy importante para que nos pidiera ir de inmediato no?

May: hay te doy la razón max, debe ser importante, suponiendo que para eso nos pidió que llegáramos bien preparados para viajar

Max: si es cierto, pues de monos prisa, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor.

Corriendo a toda su velocidad ambos hermanos vieron con alegría que estaba muy cerca el laboratorio pokemon y dando un paso más rápido posible llegaron al laboratorio.

Max: ya...ya...ya lle..gamos

May: q..q..que bueno

Max: pasemos

May: adelante

Al adentrarse al laboratorio buscaron con la mirada al profesor Birch

May: dónde estará el profesor

Max: conociendo lo tal vez este en una investigación de campo

May: tal vez o...(se vio callada por una voz calmada y masculina)

: o tal vez este dormido, por haberse desvelado la noche anterior

Oyendo la voz los dos jóvenes voltearon la mirada a todas partes buscándola y encontrando la en medio de las escaleras, de quien se trataba de un joven que los miraba con seriedad y cara de póker.

May Max: Brendan (dijieron con sorpresa)

Brendan: hola chicos cómo han estado

Max: bien amigo, como haz estado tu

Brendan: pues bien a decir verdad, eh viajado por algunas regiones

Max: eso es genial yo no tengo mucho de haber comenzado a viajar

Brendan: me da gusto oír eso max y tú qué dices may (dijo aún con su cara de póker)

May solo estaba callada mirando con asombro a el joven moreno pues ya tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo y le daba curiosidad al ver que el si pudo reconocerla en un principio, pues cuando volvió ni siquiera sus padres ni mucho menos su hermano la reconocieron cuando ella regreso a Hoenn, viendo el shock en cual estaba su hermana max le dió con el codo en las costillas haciéndola reaccionar.

May: ¡¡como!!

Brendan: como que?

May: como fue que me pudieras reconocer

Brendan: porque te conozco lo suficiente para hacerlo

May: si, pero no lo entiendo cómo fue que me reconocieras de inmediato ni cuando mi propia familia lo hizo

Max: y fíjate que es verdad

Lo cual era cierto, pues después de regresar a casa May estaba muy contenta por ver a sus padres y hermano, llegando a casa ella miro como su madre regresaba de hacer las compras y corriendo fue con ella para decirle que ya había regresado de su viaje, Caroline al verla no la reconoció al principio y después de mirar sus dulces y traviesos ojos viendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a salir ella tiro todas las bolsas que tenía en mano y abrazo con fuerza a su niña, con su padre fue algo distinto pues al verla creyó que era solo una retadora más en el día a lo cual el estaba algo cansado pues había tenido 12 confrontaciones todas ganando las el desde luego y al ver que su padre tampoco la reconocía comenzó a llorar diciéndole que era un mal padre por no ver quien era y ni siquiera distinguirla con eso llamo la atención de Norman viendola bien pudo ver que se trataba de su hija, su pequeña bebé, le pido perdón por no reconocerla y también se vio sujeto con todas las fuerzas de may y Caroline pues vio como su ayudante Kenny miraba con descaro a su nenita provocando los celos de padre protector, por último su hermano estaba verdaderamente recio a que ella fuera su hermana mayor pues no le creía a lo cual may se vio obligada a contestar todas las preguntas que le hiciera su hermano menor para que le creyera, cuando max dijo sus preguntas vio como ella contestaba todo y lo de la promesa en que cuando el tuviese tiempo siendo entrenador ella volvería con él para viajar juntos de nuevo con lo último le llegó al corazón a max a lo cual el empezó a llorar diciéndole lo mucho que la extraño y todo lo que deseo que regresara con el a lo cual may se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza pidiendo que la perdonará por no venir con el en un principio.

Brendan: sería un verdadero idiota si no te reconociera ¿no?

May: bueno yo...(no contestó nada al estar más roja que una balla tomate)

Max: dejando todo de lado sabes porque nos citó el profesor (dijo tratando de salvar a su hermana de una próxima vergüenza)

Brendan: la verdad es que no, yo también tengo la misma duda

May: o..o..osea q..q..que t..t..tu ta..ta..tampoco sa..sa..sabes (tartamudeo mientras se avergonzaba)

Brendan: no tampoco lo sé (dijo sonriendo levemente divertido por los nervios de la chica)

Max: lo mejor será despertar al profesor Birch y preguntarle para que nos llamó

Brendan: bien lo iré a despertar, esperen aquí

Marchando se de la estancia, llendose a buscar a su padre a su despacho, max y may hablaban sobre el misterioso asunto para cual los llamaron.

Max: sí que es curioso, como es que estábamos apunto de comenzar a viajar los dos y luego nos llama el profesor Birch

May: pero no te preocupes max a lo mejor será por una buena causa...

: y tienes la razón may lo es

Volteando a un costado están el profesor Birch y Brendan viéndolos hablar.

May: profesor, que gusto verlo como a estado

P. Birch: muy bien may gracias por preguntar

Max: disculpe la interrupción profesor pero para que nos llamó

P. Birch: bien la noticia que les tengo les a de gustar, pues se trata que dentro de tres días se hará un torneo pokemon.

Brendan: un torneo?

May: como es posible, si todavía falta algo de tiempo para que los entrenadores y coordinadores tengan los torneos

P. Birch: es solo que este torneo será un tanto distinto pues no solo se destacará de los entrenadores y coordinadores pokemon

Max: como es eso profesor

P. Birch: pues en este torneo como se los comenté, estarán entrenadores pokemon, pero también coordinadores, líderes de gimnasio y la frontera, rangers y desde luego presentadores pokemon

Max: entonces será una variedad de personas

P. Birch: si es cierto, así que les gustaría participar

May: cuente conmigo para ir profesor

Max: yo también iré, así que a donde vamos

Brendan: de acuerdo papá también cuentas conmigo

P. Birch: bien pues nos iremos de inmediato a ciudad azulona pues allá se llevará a cabo el torneo


End file.
